Unexpected love
by moonlightfall
Summary: Regina lost Daniel and was married to Leopold. She fears the worst but what happens when Leopold is not like she expected? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Leopold is always the bad guy in the stories. I thought a small oneshot with the opposite should be written:))**

Regina was standing next to her and Leopold's bed. She gulped. She would have to sleep with him. She had to prove her virginity. But she wasn't a virgin anymore. He would punish her for this. She sat down on the bed and started crying. He would kill her for that. She didn't heard or saw Leopold enter and flinched when he suddenly sat down next to her. "What's going on?" He asked and Regina looked away.

"Nothing." She answered and wiped her tears quickly away. He turned her head and looked into her eyes. "You are unhappy. Tell me why." He told her and she shook her head. Leopold sighed and then started to change into his sleepwear. He laid down and Regina hesitantly undressed. He stopped her and slowly pulled her down on the bed. He waited for her to lay down before he spooned her and started to fall asleep.

She soon fell asleep too and woke up a few hours later. She was sweating and breathing heavily. A nightmare had woken her up. She looked to the side and gasped when she saw Leopold looking at her softly. He sat up and kissed her shoulder. "You are safe." He whispered. She settled back into the bed and let herself be held. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head and he sighed. "I know that you are no virgin anymore." She sat up quickly and wanted to scramble of the bed but he grabbed her waist. "Sh. I'm not angry." He said and she gasped.

He pushed her on the bed and softly leaned over her. She looked at him scared. "I'm not gonna beat you. I really don't care if you are a virgin or not." He whispered and she looked at him confused. "Why?" She asked. "You aren't my first either. Why should I burden you with making me your first?" He answered and Regina gulped. "I...I'm still sorry." She mumbled and he stroked her cheek. "And I still don't mind." He answered and Regina smiled hesitantly. He kissed her softly and she kissed him back. She didn't know why she did it but it felt alright.

He broke their kiss and laid down behind her again. She leaned into him and fell asleep again.

The next morning Regina woke up alone in bed and sat up confused. Leopold was choosing an outfit for the day and turned around to her. "Good morning, Regina." He said and smiled softly at her. "Good morning, Leopold." She answered and got out of the bed. Leopold walked over to her and pulled her in his arms. She leaned against him and sighed contently. He kissed her forehead and she snuggled closer. "Today I have a council meeting. You can either do something with Snow or sit with me." He told her and she nodded.

"Uh... how long will it take?" She asked and he thought about. "An hour. Why?" He answered and Regina bit her lip nervously. "Well... we could do something as f-family..." She said and Leopold smiled. "I would like that." He answered and Regina smiled hesitantly. "I have to tell you something else..." Regina said quietly and Leopold cupped her cheek. "Whatever it is... it will be alright." He answered and she looked down. "I'm with child..." She whispered and he gasped. "It's... it's of my... my former fiancé..." "Well... how far are you already?" He asked and she looked up again. "Third week..." She answered and he smiled. "We'll just say that it's too early but it's healthy when it gets born." He told her and she gasped.

"You... you won't kill it?" She asked and he shook his head. "I like you, Regina. And I can understand how it feels to loose someone you love dearly... I almost got insane after Eva died. I don't want that you have to go through twice this pain. Snow will still inherit the throne even if it is a boy." He said and she nodded. "I don't want him or her to be a ruler anyway." She answered and he chuckled. She hugged him tightly. "But we have to say that we had sex last night and we need a bit blood..." He said and gasped when she stepped away, took a knife and slit open her hand. He quickly gripped her wrist but she just held it over the middle of the bed and let the blood soak into the sheets. "I would have done that, Regina... you need all your blood for our child." He said and she sighed.

"It's the least I can do after all your forgiveness and understanding." She told him and when she was satisfied she pulled her hand back to her. He quickly pressed a tissue on it and she smiled at him softly. "Thank you." She said and he ran a hand through her hair before he pressed her against him. She wrapped an arm around him and sighed contently. "Thank you so much, Leopold... thank you." "You are welcome." He answered.

**8 months later...**

Regina was laying on her bed and held Leopold's hand tightly in her own. She was sweating and panting heavily. Leopold had wrapped an arm around her and squeezed her hand tightly. "Not that much longer, Regina. You are almost through." He told her and she smiled weakly. "One more push, your majesty." The midwife said and Regina took a deep breath. She pushed one last time and they heard the cries of their newborn. "It's a boy, your majesties." The midwife told them and Regina smiled softly. "I want to name him Liam." Regina said and looked up to Leopold who smiled softly. "So it will be then." He answered and the midwife gave Regina the in a blanket wrapped boy.

She held him against her and cooed lovingly. Leopold stroked Liam's cheek softly and smiled at him. "Our beautiful little son." He said and she nodded. "Could you get Snow?" Leopold asked the midwife who nodded and quickly left. Regina sat up a bit more and pulled a blanket over her legs. She breast-fed Liam while they waited and sighed tiredly. "He looks like you." Leopold said and Regina smiled. "For being a 4 hours pain he is quite beautiful, yes." She answered cheekily and Leopold chuckled. He kissed her softly and she sighed contently.

"I want him to have a great childhood... with being able to play in mud without being scolded off.. with playing other children... just exactly the opposite to my own childhood." She confessed and Leopold nodded. "He will. I promise you, Regina." He told her and Snow came into the room. She sat down at the end of the bed and smiled at them brightly. "Is that my brother?" She asked happily and they nodded. "Snow, meet Liam." Regina said and Snow was directly by her side and looked at Liam's small face. She grinned and ran a hand through his hair. "He is so cute." Snow said and Regina chuckled. "That he is." She answered and Leopold grinned.

He loved it when Regina was happy. He was glad that he hadn't lashed out on her 8 months ago but showed her sympathy and love. After half a year Regina felt so comfortable around him that they even had their first time together. They had developed feelings for each other. Sure they weren't as strong as the feelings were to their true loves but still. They cared deeply for each other and he would make sure that Regina's son would be cared for too. "Tomorrow is a ball to announce his birth." Leopold told her and she nodded. "Okay." She answered and yawned.

"Let me take him to bed so that you can go to sleep." He said and she handed him Liam over. He laid him down in his crib and ushered Snow out who went back to bed. He laid down behind Regina and held her during the night.

The next morning she was the latest one to wake up. Leopold was gone with Liam and on the nightstand was a small note. She picked it up and smiled. Quickly she called for her maid who helped her into a dress before she walked into the throne room. The people all bowed in front of her and she made her way to Leopold. "I'm happy that my beautiful wife is already wake. She had a rough night yesterday but it was all worth it... We want to present to you our newborn son Liam the first." Leopold said when Regina was next to him and had taken his hand.

The crowd applauded and Regina turned to the crib and picked up the small cute bundle. She handed him over to Leopold who lifted him high up. Liam looked around interested and the crowd cooed over him. Leopold handed him back to Regina who held Liam like a trophy tightly against her chest. She smiled happily and kissed her son's head. She had won. Her mother had failed. She would have a happy life, maybe not with Daniel but with his cute son.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Another chapter just because I was tempted to. :)**

**8 years later...**

"Leopold, honey?" Leopold heard Regina saying from behind him and he turned his head around to her. He smiled lovingly at his wife who slowly walked towards him in a light blue dress which hugged her figure nicely. He pushed his chair slightly back which he was occupying and watched her sitting down on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her lovingly and she smiled. "What is it, darling?" He asked and caressed her legs. "Nothing... just wanted to know when you come to bed." Regina said with a pout and he smiled. "Just need to sign this and then I'm ready." He told her and Regina smiled happily. He quickly signed the last report before lifting Regina up and carrying her to their bedroom. "How is Liam?" Leopold asked in their bedroom and Regina smiled. "Great. He has so much to tell you tomorrow at breakfast." Regina told him and he smiled. They laid snuggled up on the bed and stared into each others eyes. "I love you." Leopold said softly and made Regina blush.

"I love you too." She answered and kissed him softly. He fell on his back with her straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. His hands started to roam over her body and he sighed happily. He opened her dress and she smiled seductively. She got up and took off her dress. She was left in panties and a corset which pushed her breast so deliciously up that he moaned weakly. He got rid of his clothes until he was only in his shorts. He pulled her close to him and turned her around to unlace her corset while he kissed her shoulder and neck. After they made love the two were cuddling once again and sighed contently. He kissed her softly before covering them with a blanket and pulling her closer against him. "Perfect as always..." He mumbled and she smiled sleepily. He heard her breathing even out and smiled lovingly. He was glad that he hadn't minded all the things she had brought into their marriage. Otherwise he would miss out on all of this and god he never wanted to anymore.

Maybe she wasn't his Eva but she was wonderful. She was his Regina and he was glad to have met her. She was great with Snow and Liam. She was kind to their subjects and smart as hell. He loved the way she could goof around with their children without feeling the slightest embarrassed. He loved how she would butt heads with some snobby royal and always winning against them. He kissed neck softly before falling asleep too.

The next morning Regina was up first and already dressed when Leopold woke up. Regina smiled at him softly and sat down on the bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and frowned when she felt the heat coming from him. "You feeling alright?" She asked and he sighed. "I don't know... I feel like I have an headache." He answered tiredly and she kissed his forehead. "I'll send a healer. Maybe she can make you some tea or heal you." Regina said and he nodded contently. "I'm back in a few minutes." She got up and hurried outside to a guard. "Claude? Could you do me a favor?" She asked their guard. He turned to her and nodded. "Yes, your majesty. What is it?" He asked and she sighed. "We need a healer for Leopold. He is having fever." Regina said and the guard bowed. "I'll go now." Claude said and Regina smiled. "Thank you." She answered. "Mom!" She suddenly was startled and turned around to her son Liam who ran towards her with a big grin.

He almost tackled her and kissed her cheek happily. "Hey, my darling. How was your night?" Regina asked and Liam smiled. "Great! I had a dream and I was a knight and daddy and I were fighting against a huge dragon!" Liam told her excitedly and Regina chuckled. "Can we go to daddy? Is he waiting in the dining room?" Regina shook her head. "No. Daddy is ill. But if you want we can visit him." Regina said and Liam nodded. Snow slowly came out of her room and looked to Regina with a smile. "Good morning, Gina." Snow said and hugged her stepmother. The two had talked about her calling Regina 'mom' and both agreed that because of the small age difference Snow would still call her by her name. "Morning, Snow." Regina answered softly. "Where is father?" Snow asked and Regina sighed. Liam bolted off into their chambers. "In bed. He is having fever. I sent for a healer already." Regina told her and they followed Liam.

Regina and Snow watched Liam telling Leopold everything he did the last day and Leopold listened to him with a loving smile. "That sounds like you had a lot of fun yesterday." Leopold said and caressed his cheek. "I did! I took care of your horse too by the way. I hope you don't mind." Liam said and Leopold shook his head. "You can take care of my horse as much as you want. I'm just not that young anymore that I can go to him every day. You get him when I should pass away one day and he is still alive too." Leopold said and Liam pouted. "I rather want you than the horse if I have to decide." Liam said and Leopold smiled. "Don't be so melancholy. The healer is on her way." Regina interrupted them with a soft smile and sat next to Liam. Snow came too and sat down on the other side of Leopold. "I'm grateful to have you all here with me." Leopold said and the others smiled lovingly.

They sat together for a bit until the healer came and Snow took Liam with her. The healer checked Leopold through and frowned. "There is no real reason for him to be ill. At least I don't find anything." The healer said after she checked him with her magic. Both frowned and Regina took Leopold's hand in her own. "I will do some research now but for the time being I suggest bed rest and soup." The healer said and Regina nodded. The healer left and Regina looked at him concerned. He looked at her too and caressed her cheek. "I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said and Regina closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "I doubt I would survive another dead person I love..." Regina confessed and opened her eyes again. He stared into her eyes and saw the despair and fear. "Still after 9 years?" He asked her softly and she looked down. "Always..." She just whispered and he smiled softly.

She got up. "I'll get you soup." She told him and kissed him softly. He nodded and watched her leaving the room quickly. He knew that there would be no cure for him. He had felt weird since yesterday's dinner and didn't wanted to concern Regina. But he also knew that he had to tell her before his death. He watched her returning with a tray and setting it down next to them on the nightstand before helping him sitting up. She sat down next to him and held the soup with one hand while she fed him with the other and he smiled lovingly. She smiled back softly and afterwards helped him laying down again. "I'll need to attend to the meeting today." Regina said saddened and he nodded. "You'll make it. You are incredibly smart and they are kinda afraid of you. So don't worry." He said and Regina looked down. "You know which day today is?" Regina asked and he nodded. "Our 9th wedding anniversary." He said and she bit her lip. "I'm pregnant, Leopold." She said and he looked at her amazed.

"Really?" He asked and Regina nodded shyly. "That is wonderful!" He said and Regina smiled. "But I need you to do this with me, Leopold. I can't do this alone." Regina said and he leaned up and kissed her. "You can. I know it, Regina. But I try to not die." He said with a soft teasing smile. She rolled her eyes and got up again. "I need to go now." She said and he nodded. She ordered a maid to be with him the time she wasn't there.

After the meeting she returned to Leopold who was worse than before. She gasped and was by his side immediately. "Leo..." She whispered and he sighed. "I'm sorry... that I didn't told you before..." He mumbled and Regina cupped his cheeks. "I think... my food was poisoned..." He groaned and Regina's eyes widened. "What..." She gasped and he smiled saddened. "I love you, Regina... I know that you can raise our baby. You were so wonderful with Liam and Snow..." Leopold said and Regina sobbed. "No..." She answered and hid her face in his chest. "No... I don't want to without you... I don't want to..." He caressed her back and smiled softly. "It's okay. I had a long life..." He answered and she shook her had. "Bullshit! You are merely 48 years old!" Regina hissed and looked at him. "I will find the person who did this! And I will make them pay... you'll be fine." Regina said and Leopold smiled lovingly.

Regina got up and looked at the maid. "Send for me and the children when he gets worse. Until then I'm talking with the kitchen staff." She growled out and the maid nodded shyly. She never had seen the Queen this angry. She stormed out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen. She took 4 guards with her. Everyone quiet down when Regina entered the kitchen. They gulped when they saw Regina's death stare. "Who was responsible for my husbands dinner yesterday?" Regina asked angrily and they all looked down. "Who?" Regina roared and a few people lifted their hands. She nodded to the guards who grabbed them and led them out. Regina waited until they left when she turned back to the others. "Whoever dares to poison my husband or my family ever again will be executed directly. Don't think I won't find out because if anyone of you harms my family, you feel my wrath." Regina threatened and everyone nodded quickly. "Good." She hissed and left the kitchen to follow her guards.

She questioned everyone alone. When no one talked she brought them all together and took from one of the guards a sword. She grabbed someone by his hair and held the sword against his throat. "I know that one of you is the one... do you really want more blood on your hands?" Regina asked and they all stared at her wide eyed. Even the guards. Only one was smiling smugly and Regina saw that. She let go of the man and walked over to the other who glared at her. "That's the only thing royals can do. Steal money and kill people." The man hissed and Regina growled. "I can do more... but you hurt my family... I will not let go of this." She hissed. "What's the cure?" She asked and he giggled madly. "True love... but we all know that your mother killed his true love." He hissed and Regina gritted her teeth. "Leopold and I never did anything bad towards our citizens. My mother maybe killed Queen Eva but it is not my fault... and you certainly will pay for that..." She hissed.

"Yes, but without your dear husband you are nothing." He answered and gasped when suddenly a sword was thrusted into his stomach. Regina looked confused up and saw another person from the kitchen staff standing in front of them with a sword in his hand. He was furious. "Leopold was the nicest king ever and he has a lovely wife... and you destroy it because you are jealous... asshole." He hissed and the man died. Regina stepped away and looked down saddened. "Your majesty? What should we do with him?" A guard asked after they restrained the other guy. "Let him free... he protected the crown... it's no reason why he should go to prison." Regina answered and the guards let go of him. "I'm sorry, your majesty." The kitchen member said and Regina nodded softly. She made her way upstairs and bumped into the maid.

A short look told her everything and she started running. Snow and Liam sat by the bed crying and Regina came to them quickly. She looked at Leopold who smiled softly. "It's alright." He said. "It's not! You die because of an insane jealous guy!" Regina shouted at him and he reached out for her. She took his hand and cried too. "Regina... after Snow's mother died I was afraid that I would never love again. That I would never be happy again... and then... Then you came. You saved my daughter... gave me a wonderful son and warmed my heart with a simple smile of you. You even grew to love me too and it was the best I could ever have. I love you Regina and when I die now... it is okay. Because all I ever wanted became real... all my dreams came true. Thanks to you. Don't be sad... I'll be always there." He said and Regina sobbed. Snow led Liam out. She knew that Regina didn't wanted any of them to see their father die.

"Leopold... I love you... don't leave me..." Regina cried and he smiled weakly. "Grant me one more wish, please." He said quietly and Regina nodded. "Kiss me." He said and Regina leaned down and kissed him. If someone would have asked her a few years ago if Regina would be devastated when Leopold died she would have said maybe or no. But nowadays she couldn't think of living without him and now actually losing him broke her heart. Suddenly a rush went through them and Regina broke away. She looked confused and watched how Leopold slowly regained his normal skin color and how his breathing got stronger. He smiled lovingly at her. "You did it." He said and Regina smiled with tears in her eyes. "I did." Regina said and he slowly sat up and kissed her deeply. "God... I love you." He said and Regina smiled. "I love you too." She answered and he held her close.

Regina called Snow and Liam back in who gasped surprised and then hugged their father tightly. They all were relieved. Later that day Regina confessed to Leopold that a death had happened. "What happened?" He asked her while he held her in his arms. "A kitchen member killed him after he confessed..." Regina mumbled and he kissed her temple. "I forgave him." Leopold smiled. "I would have done the same." He told her. "What does this mean now?" Regina asked and he looked at her confused. "I mean with the kiss." She answered and he smiled. "That you are truly my one and only." He said and kissed her. She smiled shyly and leaned against him. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you two too." He said and she looked up with a laugh. "I'm glad everything went well." She said and he nodded. "Me too." He answered. They fell asleep together.

**TBC...?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**After so many positive reviews to continue this story so I did:D I wanted to write the double but it's early/late (1am and hadn't had much sleep) and I'm tired. I hope you enjoy the start**

**3 months later...**

Regina stroked over her small bump and smiled happily. She was laying in bed and had started reading when she thought about her baby. Leopold would soon come back from a meeting and then she could finally snuggle up to him. Sleeping without him was causing her problems nowadays and after the food poisoning she was even more wary. Days afterwards she couldn't really eat the food they had been given by the kitchen staff. She had already tucked Liam in and had talked with Snow who had admitted a crush on a shepard. They had talked a long time before Snow had started yawning and Regina had kissed her head.

Leopold opened the door to their bedchamber and smiled at Regina's dreaming look. He walked over and plopped down next to her. She looked at him amused and pecked him softly. "Liam was really happy with your ride in the forest." She told him and Leopold grinned. "You taught him well." Leopold said softly and Regina blushed. "Love you." She whispered quietly and he smiled. "Love you too." He answered and they kissed again. "I wanted to take a quick bath. Would you join me?" Regina giggled and nodded. They got up and Leopold took Regina's hand. She smiled at him seductively. He grinned and he lifted her up quickly. She squealed and they laughed. "Leopold!" She said laughing and he kissed her. They entered the bathroom which was filled by a huge bath tub. It was rather like a huger whirpool.

Regina pushed Leopold on a chair softly. She started to strip for him and he licked his lips hungrily. Regina smiled and soon she was naked. Leopold quickly got rid of his clothes before "tackling" Regina into the water. They laughed and slowly came up for air again. Regina's legs were wrapped around his waist and he held her lovingly. They kissed contently while Leopold slowly pressed her against a wall. Regina kissed him passionately while his hand snuck between her legs and circled her clit. She moaned and he smiled. He was already hard because of her little show. Slowly he led his cock into her and sighed contently. She was always so nicely tight around him.

After both had cum and cleaned up they went back to their bedroom to sleep. They had just settled into bed when suddenly purple smoke appeared in the middle of the room. Both sat up surprised and Leopold took his sword. Cora emitted from the smoke and grinned cruelly. "Good evening, Regina." Cora said and Regina gasped. "M-mother..." She said surprised and Cora crossed her arms. "Sending me away to Wonderland to have your own happily ever after?" Cora asked and Regina opened her mouth a few times. "You killed Daniel!" She shouted then and Cora laughed cruelly. "But you found your love... so be happy. We both got what we wanted." Cora said. "I'm sentencing you to death." Leopold hissed and Cora chuckled. "We'll see." Cora said and poofed away.

She poofed into a cave with a cage in it and smiled at the person in it. "Eva." Cora said with a bitter sweet voice and Eva glared at her. "Tomorrow you'll be reunited with your dear husband and daughter." Eva raised an eyebrow. "Why did you bring me here?" Eva asked and Cora chuckled. "I know my daughter. You are the perfect tool to destroy her. And I know that you wouldn't do that without having an inspiration..." Cora answered calmly. "I'll bring you into the throne room tomorrow." Cora said and then poofed away again.

Regina sat on the bed and stared ahead. Leopold studied her softly and caressed her leg. "She won't kill me or our children." He tried to assure her. "When she wants to destroy something than she is succeeding. Always. She wanted to know who I was seeing and she manipulated Snow into telling her. She wanted to know which cook had taught me cooking and she threatened the whole staff until they told her and she killed her... She has magic... we don't." Regina answered helplessly. She started crying. "I don't want to loose this..." Regina sobbed and looked at him. "You won't loose any of this. I would even make a deal with the Dark one if that would mean to safe our family." Leopold said. Regina leaned against him and sobbed quietly.

The next morning Leopold arranged a council meeting where he told the members that Cora was back again and that she should be reported. She was enemy to the crown and everyone who helped her consciously would get killed. Then he called an open meeting for everyone to attend which the subjects all did. They loved their king and he only called them when it was dangerous. After a quick greeting he started telling them about Cora. Regina stood next to Leopold with a hand protectively on her stomach. She was dressed in brown pants and a white blouse. She hated dresses. Especially when she was pregnant. Regina looked back to Leopold who held her hand softly.

"My. My. How cute." Cora said and the people shied away surprised. Regina's eyes widened. "Guards!" Leopold shouted but Cora froze them all. "Na, Leopold... you won't attack your mother-in-law. Especially not when she has a late wedding gift for you." Cora said and purple smoke appeared next to her and Eva stood next to Cora. She stumbled slightly but held herself on her feet. "Leopold!" Eva said relieved and ran towards him. Leopold looked dumbfounded at Cora and then at Eva. Regina stepped a bit to the side and stared at Eva and Leopold who were now embracing. She watched in disbelief how the former couple got back together. Her gaze snapped back to Cora and pure hate seeped through her veins.

Regina took a deep breath and then quickly got of the podium and ran into the stables. She got her horse quickly ready before mounting it and riding into the forest quickly. She needed to get away for a short moment. She needed to process what happened. The supposedly dead former wife of her husband was suddenly back in life. Her mother would succeed. She would loose everything. Why always her? What did she do that she deserved so many cruel things thrown at her? She sobbed into her horse's mane and just let the horse run.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**After the response was so good for the last chapter I wrote the next chapter rather quick. It is also twice as long as the other chapter :) this has more fluff and is slightly anti-Eva. I don't know why but she is just not the type of woman that I like... She is in my eyes rather unpleasant and not someone I would like hanging around... well that wasn't really sth for the story but I thought it would help to understand how I write her:) and as always even if I don't like her I won't judge anyone for liking her. As long as you are happy I am happy:)**

The horse stopped only when it was exhausted. Regina looked around and finally noticed that it was dark. She got down of her horse and patted it's shoulder. "Where are we, Rocinante?" She asked and the horse slowly sunk down and sighed. "Wait. I'll take off your saddle." She mumbled and quickly undid the straps. She sat down between his curled legs and sighed saddened. "Do you think he will abandon me?" Regina asked her horse quietly which looked at her and blew air into her face softly. She smiled softly at the comfort her horse tried to give her. "I love him... we just proved that we are true loves and then my mother comes..." Regina hissed and rested her back against Rocinante's stomach. She looked into the sky. "Thank you for being here." Regina said quietly to her horse who neighed and put down it's head. Normally he would always listen to her but he had felt that she wanted to get away and he wanted to obey her. He carried her as far away as possible. His strength lasted long but now he was tired and he wanted to sleep. He would carry her everywhere if needed and listened to her whenever she wanted him to but now he needed to sleep. He couldn't help her without strength.

Regina looked at him and smiled slightly. She kissed his shoulder before settling a bit further down. She thought about the last few years of their marriage. About the way Leopold had gotten up every night when Liam had been young and cried for his parents. About how Leopold always fed him and soothed him when Regina was exhausted. She thought about their wedding anniversaries where he would prepare a picnic. He would never tell her the place and 'kidnap' her with their horses to the place. When they were there it was just the two of them. No title. No annoying servants who could interrupt them and even though they loved their children it was nice to be 2 to 3 days without them and it just being the two of them. She sighed. This would stop now. She would surely loose the fight for his heart against Eva. After all she was Leopold's Daniel. Regina was just the second choice. She always was. Regina started sobbing again. Even her mother didn't love her. Whenever she was in love Cora would come and destroy this happiness. She cried herself into sleep this night. Feeling so alone without Leopold's strong arms around her.

A few hours earlier in the castle Leopold held his former wife in his arms. He led Eva in the secluded chambers and studied her fascinated. "You are really back..." He mumbled and Eva nodded. "I am. I love you, Leopold." She said and he smiled slightly. He looked around and frowned confused. Snow and Liam entered the room and Snow gasped surprised before dashing into her mother's arms. "Mom!" She said happily and hugged her tightly. Liam froze and frowned. "That is not Mom." He said and the adults turned to him. Leopold's heart broke at the sad look Liam gave him. "Where is mom?" He asked his father who opened his mouth. "I... I honestly don't know." Leopold answered and wanted to hit himself. He tended to Eva when he should have watched out for Regina. He could guess how she would feel now. After all Eva was his first wife and he mourned her a long time just like Regina had mourned Daniel. She was afraid to loose him and now after Eva's appearance it came naturally for Regina to think that he would leave her for his first wife.

Liam crossed his arm. "I want Mom! Now!" Liam shouted and Eva frowned slightly. "Don't you dare to raise your voice like that against the king." Eva scolded him. "He is my father and you better watch out, lady! I'm the prince." Liam hissed and Eva crossed her arms. She looked at Leopold who smiled softly at his son. He adored his bravery. He had a lot of his mother. "Liam... I will directly send a search party for your mother." Leopold said and Liam hugged him tightly. "Please, daddy. I want mom back. She always reads stories to me for bedtime." Liam sobbed and Leopold kissed his head. "I will find her." Leopold promised his son who just nodded against him. "Who is he talking about?" Eva asked and crossed her arms. She hated not being the center of attention. "Mom... you know that you were 'dead' for 11 years? Dad moved on... we all did..." Snow started and Eva frowned. "You married again?" Eva asked and looked at Leopold who nodded. "9 years and 3 months ago." Leopold said. "You know Cora's daughter? Regina?" Leopold asked and Eva nodded. She looked shocked and disgusted.

"You married the daughter of my murderer?" She shouted at him and Leopold gritted his teeth. "Yes! Because Regina IS NOT her mother! She is a loving, caring woman. The people love her. She knows how to rule a kingdom. She is just so incredible smart and kind... for her it doesn't matter if you are lower class or royalty. All people are equal and I love that about her... Regina is not her mother and I dare you to say that. This woman knows more secrets of me than you..." Leopold hissed angrily. No one was allowed to speak badly about his wife. Eva looked at him baffled. "She knows you better than me?" Eva said and Leopold nodded. "She knows everything. Even the things about you... about us." Leopold answered. He couldn't believe how his ex-wife was acting. "You are going to sleep in the guest room." He said to Eva before walking out. "Guards!" He called and directly a few guards came to him. "Do you know where my wife is? Does anyone know where she is?" He asked and they shook their heads. "The stable hand said that Rocinante was missing." A guard said and Leopold nodded. "I want every available person out there searching for my wife. Myself included. And someone needs to keep an eye on Eva. She is not allowed to leave the castle. She will be treated like a guest, not like a queen." Leopold said and the guards nodded. They directly barked orders to the other guards and soon over hundred people were searching for Regina. Leopold including.

He and 5 other guards rode till the night. They had a hound with them who searched for Regina's smell. Problem was that their horses weren't as fast as Regina's and they were a bit slower. Good thing was that their horses could rest a bit more and got further. When they started their camp they didn't know that they were only half an hour away from Regina. Leopold looked into the sky. He hoped wherever Regina was that she would be fine. He was still angry at himself for ignoring her. His heart beat for her. Only for her. These few minutes with Eva... it showed him why he loved Regina more. Eva was spoiled. He had spoiled her to no end and always put her first. Regina didn't let that happen. She made sure that the she and the children were important but that he wouldn't spoil them too much. She made sure that the children knew what it meant to wait for something because others were important too. She made sure that they were patient, kind and responsible. He sighed and closed his eyes. When Regina was back in his arms he would make sure that Regina knew how much he loved her.

The next morning Leopold and the guards got up early. The hound was ready and the horses were well-rested. They started riding again and a few miles later they spotted Rocinante. The stallion had eased himself out of Regina's death grip and had started looking for people he recognized to help his mistress. He was extremely happy when he heard other horses. Leopold looked shocked when he saw the stallion without his wife and quickly rode towards him. The guards started branching out while Leopold calmed Rocinante down. "Is she alright, boy? Did you take care of her?" Leopold asked and Rocinante neighed.

A guard found the sleeping Queen on the ground and he quickly dismounted his horse before walking over to Regina. She was exhausted. The stress had finally caught up to her body and she was feeling so weak. The guard cradled her in his arms and patted her cheek softly. "Your majesty?" He asked softly and Regina stirred. "Hey! Guys! I found her!" He called out and the blew into a small horn which alerted the others. He looked back down and saw her eyes fluttering open. The guard smiled. "Hello, your majesty. Are you alright?" He asked and Regina blinked a few times. "You... you are from my kingdom..." She said surprised and he nodded amused. "I am. I'll bring you to your husband." He told her and lifted her up. He carried her to his horse and rode back to the point they had parted. Leopold smiled brightly. "Regina." Leopold breathed out and got off his horse. The guard helped Regina off. Regina rushed over to him and Leopold hugged her tightly.

"I wanted to apologize, Regina... I should have regarded your feelings more." Leopold said and cupped her cheek. Regina smiled softly. "You are not choosing her over me?" She asked and he shook his head. "Never. After you were gone and I was alone with Eva I realized that she is not the person I love. I compared her all the time to you... She was so unfriendly towards Liam and such a brat... even when she is already 43... I want you and not some snobby rich princess turned queen. I shouldn't have let everything get so out of control with her... god that sounds like I would rule over my wife..." Leopold rambled and Regina chuckled softly before kissing him. "You are rambling, my dear. But I think I know what you are trying to say." Regina said and he smiled relieved. He helped her onto his horse before mounting behind her and holding her in his arms. Rocinante got tied to another horse and they traveled back to the castle. The guards gave the two a bit privacy so they could talk.

They used the privacy to mostly kiss each other. He held her happily and kissed her softly. "We could go to our special place." Leopold whispered and Regina shook her head. "We need to know how my mother faked Eva's death and how we can stop her." Regina said and Leopold smiled lovingly. She put everyone's happiness before hers. "I love you. Never forget that." He told her and she smiled. "I promise I will not react that promptly anymore." Regina said softly and he smiled. They rode through the night and arrived in the early morning at the castle. Liam was standing next to a guard who was looking over the area. "Mom!" He shouted happily when he saw a few guards riding around. One of the 5 guards had traveled to the others to tell the other parties that the Queen had been found.

Regina hugged her son as soon as she was dismounting the horse. "Liam..." She breathed out contently. "Why did you run?" Liam asked saddened. "I wanted some space. I never meant to ride too far. I just got lost. I wanted to ride to our lake. You know that where we always go in the summer?" Regina answered and Liam nodded. He held tightly onto her and his eyes felt heavy. "Mommy... I didn't sleep since you were gone... and this weird woman is annoying everyone... can you tuck me in and read to me?" Liam asked and Regina kneeled down. "You know that I want nothing more than read for you." Regina said with a soft smile and Liam giggled. He gave his mother a kiss on her cheek and she smiled. Snow had been informed too and now stood next to her father. "Hey, Gina." Snow said softly and Regina got up and hugged her softly. "Hey. You alright?" Regina asked and Snow nodded. "Are you?" Snow asked softly and Regina nodded.

"Just tired." Regina answered and lifted Liam up into her arms. He was small for being 8 years old but that didn't mattered to any of them. He just came after his mother. She wasn't really the tallest either. Leopold kissed Regina before she went to Liam's bedroom and tucked him in. "Can you sleep here too?" Liam asked sheepishly and Regina smiled softly. "Well, if you wait until I changed then yes." She answered and he smiled. He waited patiently until his mother returned in her nightgown and snuggled up behind him. "I'll tell you an even longer story tonight, okay?" She asked and Liam nodded. The two were quickly asleep.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**You are incredible! Even though Regina and Leopold as romantic pairing is quite rare and unusual you seem to love it:) Thank you so much for the support you are giving me. This is one of my best stories and I never thought this would happen. This story never had more than 3 reviews since I have published it and now we have reached 40! It makes me really wanting to write this story :) anyway, enjoy:)  
**

**Three weeks later...**

A few weeks had passed since Eva had arrived and Cora hadn't appeared since then. Regina and Leopold were closer than ever. Regina was slowly reaching the 5 months mark of her pregnancy. Eva was always jealous when she saw how close Regina was to Leopold.

"Liam! Dinner!" Regina called out for him and Eva cringed at the loudness. "You have servants to get your son." Eva said and Regina rolled her eyes. "This is how it worked for the last 9 years. I won't change something because you don't approve of how I am parenting my son." Regina answered and Eva rolled her eyes. "You are merely a child yourself. What do you know about parenting?" Eva quipped and Regina gritted her teeth. "Well. Enough to give my husband a son." Regina answered. She knew it was a low blow but that woman was angering her. "Pure luck." Cora said. "Are you arguing again?" Leopold asked and Regina turned to him. "Not willingly." Regina told him and kissed his lips contently. He kissed her too and smiled happily.

Liam came into the room and hugged his parents happily. He spared Eva not even a glance. "What is there for dinner?" Liam asked and grinned up at his mother. Regina chuckled and kissed his forehead. "Goose, grapes. The usual, you know?" Regina answered and Liam pouted. "I HATE goose." He said and Regina leaned against him. "Me too but it can't always be our wish to be fulfilled. We need to give others also a right to want something." Regina told him and he sighed. She leaned down to his ear. "Tomorrow we will have a picnic. You, me, Snow and Daddy." Regina whispered really quiet and he smiled happily. "Love you, Mom." He said and she smiled happily. "Love you too." She answered and then led him to the dining room. "Why are you bothering her all the time?" Leopold asked angrily.

"I still can't believe that you replaced me with her." Eva said and Leopold rolled his eyes. "I can't believe that I married you in the first place. Snow could have been Regina's daughter too." Leopold hissed. "I bet she put a spell on you." Eva hissed and Leopold rolled his eyes. "She doesn't have magic." He answered. "Oh? You think so? After all her mother has magic... and when I think about what Cora told me to be quiet about... mmm... Regina has magic. Much magic. Probably enough to defeat her mother... but who wants to kill her own mother?" Eva said with an evil smile before walking to the dining room. Leopold stood still. Regina had more magic than her mother?

A hand touched his back and he flinched. Snow was standing behind him and had tears in her eyes. "Do you think what my mother said is true?" Snow asked and he shrugged. "I don't know... but even if she is right... I can understand it if Regina doesn't want to fight Cora... would you like to kill your mother?" Leopold asked and Snow shook her head. "Not really... why is Cora so mean to her daughter? I mean... shouldn't she be happy now? Regina is queen. She gave you an heir." Snow muttered. "I need to tell you something." Leopold said and leaned closer. "Liam is Daniel's son. You will inherit the throne. Not Liam. Or the new baby." He whispered and Snow looked surprised. They smiled slightly and then entered the dining room too.

Regina and Liam were talking with a man who was with his back to Leopold and Snow. Eva was sitting at the table and looked unhappy. Regina saw Snow and smiled amused before turning back to the man in front of her. She nudged him around and Snow realized who was standing there. "David!" Snow exclaimed and ran into David's arms. "Snow." He said happily. "Your... uhm... well, she invited me to join you for dinner so she and your father could get to know me." David said and pointed to Regina. "You really invited him, Gina?" Snow asked happily. "Yes. I thought after your relationship hits the 6 months mark soon we should get to know the guy you seem to have chosen. After all we want to get to know the person who steals you from us." Regina said with a smile and Snow blushed.

They sat down together and started dining. Liam directly seemed to like David and Leopold and Regina approved of him too. Only Eva was against their relationship. "So you are shepard?" Eva asked and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. I wanted to become a knight when I was a child but my father died early." David said and Regina looked at him softly. "You still can become a knight." Leopold said and David blushed. "I can't leave my mother just like that." David answered. "Well, we have more than enough room for her." Regina said and took Leopold's hand underneath the table. David looked surprised. "Really?" He asked and the royal couple nodded. "Why?" "Because you are going to be family." Liam said happily and Snow and David blushed.

Afterwards they continued eating and then excused themselves. "Regina? Can I talk to you?" Leopold asked softly and Regina nodded with a concerned smile. "Sure." She answered and followed him. They walked to a balcony and Regina watched how Leopold leaned against the railing. "Don't lean too much forward." She said and he looked at her. "Do you have magic, Regina?" He asked her and she opened her mouth surprised. She hadn't told anyone how she had gotten rid of her mother. She hadn't told anyone that she was able to do some magic. She looked down.

"Yes. I have magic... I used it to get rid of my mother... or rather it got activated when I got rid of my mother the morning on our wedding." Regina confessed. "Did you use it?" Leopold asked her betrayed. "No. I never used it. Magic made my mother cruel. I never wanted to become like my mother. I didn't. I'm me." Regina answered. She couldn't understand where that was coming from. "I love you, Leopold! You know me better than anyone. Why are you... are you like this?" "You lied to me." He said and crossed his arms. "Do you know why I didn't tell you? Because I was afraid! Afraid that you would hate me! Afraid that you would hurt me! God it was our wedding. I thought that you just searched for a nanny for Snow... you said in the very beginning that you hated magic because Eva died because of it... I... I can't get rid of it. If my magic gets bound I get killed. My magic is like my air... Without it I'm going to die... I hoped you would never find out..." Regina said and cried.

Leopold looked at her softly. "Regina..." "No... you already made up your mind..." Regina said and turned away. SHe was hurt by is words and by his actions. She ran into her bedroom and curled up on her bed. Liam entered the room quietly and sat down behind her. "Mom? Why are you sad?" Liam asked and rested his head on her arm. "Your daddy was an idiot." She answered quietly and Liam smiled slightly. "You said an unfriendly word." He said and Regina smiled slightly. "That I did... sorry, Liam. I told you once that I was a bit different to other people, didn't I?" She asked and turned to him. He nodded and covered them with the blanket. Regina smiled softly. "I need magic to survive. It can be either around me or in me but without it I'm dying... your daddy hates magic... I never told him about my condition... and I also only found out the day I married your daddy..." "And now he acted stupid because you didn't tell him because you were afraid of his reaction?" Liam asked and Regina smiled softly. "Yeah... how are you so smart?" Regina asked and he smiled. "I have an incredible smart Mom." He answered and Regina laughed quietly.

"I love you, Liam." She said and he kissed her cheek. "Love you too, Mom." "You need to sleep now." Regina said and Liam nodded. She tucked him into his own bed and read him a story before going back to her own room and changing into comfy pajamas. She turned away from the door and sighed saddened. Leopold entered the room and looked at his woman. "I'm sorry. I... I was unfair to you." He said and laid down behind her. She didn't answer.

**TBC...**


End file.
